My Dearest Angel
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Akatsuki kedatangan member baru! Disambut dengan baik? Pastinya... tapi tidak dengan Deidara. Apa yang bakal terjadi kalau dua orang ini dijadikan partner? Cekidot! DeiOC! first fic in this fandom! Complete Edited Version! RnR and CnC...


**Kisa-chan: privyet~ saya kembali ke fandom ini lagi untuk meneruskan fic yang sudah lama saya terlantarkan. Kasian kamu... cupcup... #dor**

**Kyouya: jallo, saya versi genderbent-nya Kisa-chan, Kyouya Ayasaki.**

**Kisa-chan: ingin mengenang masa-masa kejayaan Akatsuki... tapi, kok anime Naruto sekarang ceritanya jadi monoton gimanaaa gitu...**

**Kyouya: kamu kebanyakan liat Hetalia sih...**

**Kisa-chan: maklumlah, Kyou... saya orang yang serius di saat tidak serius dan tidak serius di saat serius... baiklah! Cukup bacotnya! Ini story yang sudah di edit!**

**Kyouya: enjoy minnasan!**

**Disclaimer: punya abang Kishimoto... jangan balang saya pake pipa #shot**

**Warnings: OC, OOC, typo, gaje abis, dan lain-lain (gatau lagi mau nulis apa)**

**No Like? No read please!**

.

Short Explanation tentang OC

Nama: Hibari Kagamine

Umur: sekitar 17-an

Penampilan biasa aja, tomboy, rambutnya hitam, tebal, suka diiket ponytail pake pita warna putih.

**.**

**.**

**My Dearest Angel**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Akatsuki kedatangan anggota baru, seorang perempuan yang... lumayan cantik lah. Namanya Hibari Kagamine. Hibari langsung diangkat jadi partnernya Deidara oleh sang ketua, om Pein –diguyur-, dengan alasan yang nggak jelas sama sekali. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain sih seneng-seneng aja, kecuali Deidara yang masih misuh-misuh gaje karena dikasih partner perempuan.

"Enak aja, un! Masa partnerku perempuan, un!" ujarnya kesal.

"Yee, yang ada juga kamu bersyukur, Dei. Dikasih partner perempuan, cantik pula. Takut kesaingin yah?" goda Itachi.

"Itachi kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan, un! Perempuan itu lemah, un! Di Akatsuki ga bakal ada perempuan yang lebih kuat daripada Konan, un!"

"Hush! Deidara! Kamu ngga boleh gitu! Hargain dikit dong anggota baru kita! Mungkin dia ngga sekuat Konan, tapi bisa aja lebih kuat daripada kamu." Lerai Kisame, ceritanya sih sok dewasa –dibalang-.

"Pokoknya aku ngga mau tau, un! Kalo dia nyusahin aku, aku mau ngajuin protes, un!" Deidara langsung nutup (baca: banting) dan ngunci pintu kamarnya, anggota yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dia tidak diberkati Dewa Jashin... sabar ya, Deidara..." ujar Hidan sambil komat-kamit.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Hibari yang daritadi diem aja.

"Oh, biasa... palingan juga lagi PMS..." jawab Itachi ngasal. Tiba-tiba Deidara ngebuka (baca: ngebanting lagi) pintu kamarnya cuma untuk teriak...

"AKU BUKAN CEWEK, UN! AKU NGGA LAGI PMS!"

...dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya yang kondisinya sudah naas itu.

"Partner aku orang gila yah?" tanya Hibari, heran.

"Bukan, bukan gila... dia cuma sedikit sinting." Jawab Itachi ngasal, lagi. Memberi penekanan pada kata sinting.

"Ngomong-ngomong, barang-barang aku disimpen dimana nih?" tanya Hibari, masih setengah syok sama 'Insiden Partner Gila' tadi.

"Uh.. di... di kamar mana ya?" Pein kebingungan. Maklum, kamar buat anggota Akatsuki cuma segitu-gitu aja, selain karena kalo dapet anggota baru cuma buat gantiin anggota lama yang udah mati atau ngundurin diri, Kakuzu itu pelitnya... minta ampun! –dibunuh-

Semua anggota bingung, sampai akhirnya...

"Gimana kalo dia sekamar ama si Deidara?" usul Kisame.

"Bener juga tuh! Itung-itung kenalan, biar si Dei akur ama Hibari." Timpal Itachi.

"Yah, bagus juga... yang penting anggaran bulan ini ngga nambah." Ujar Kakuzu yang [lagi-lagi] nyangkut masalah uang.

"Oke, Hibari-chan, nggak apa-apa kamu sekamar sama partnermu?" tanya Pein.

"Nggak kok, tou-san... aku bakalan baik-baik aja..." kata Hibari. Pein udah nyembah-nyembah gaje ke tembok, gara-gara dipanggil tou-san.

"Nah, Hibari-chan, baik-baik sama Senpai-mu yah!" kata Konan sambil ngajak (baca: nyeret) Pein masuk kamar. Kamar siapa? Ya kamarnya Pein lah! Masa kamarnya Tobi? Emang dia yaoi-an ama Tobi? –disiram-

"Oke, deh, kaa-san!" Hibari langung lari ke arah kamar Dei. Waktu Hibari tau pintunya dikunci, dia langsung nendang pintunya sampe engsel pintunya ancur. Anggota yang lain geleng-geleng.

"Kasian banget pintunya..." kata Tobi, yang lain ikutan ngangguk.

.

-Chirp Chirp-

.

"Hola~ Senpai... sekarang aku sekamar sama Senpai! Baik-baik sama aku ya!" ujar Hibari polos, seakan-akan ngga nyadar dia udah ngancurin pintu dan engsel-engselnya.

Deidara cengo. Sebegitu sulitnyakah mencerna perkataan simpel yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Hibari? (Dei: jah, Author, bahasanya... Author: diem lo, Dei!)

"Se-se-se..." Deidara tiba-tiba jadi Azis Gagap #dhuar.

"Kenapa, Senpai?" Hibari senyum polos. Yandere-nya kumat...

"SEKAMAR? asdfghjkl#$%&(^^%!^&%^!" Deidara mulai nyumpah dengan bahasa yang sangat berwarna-warni jadi harus Author sensor dengan sepenuh hati (woo, kata-katanya berima! –dililit kabel-).

"Yaa... abisnya kata Kakuzu-senpai kan lumayan biar anggaran bulan ini ngga nambah lagi..." ujar Hibari sambil senyum polos ala Russia. (Itachi: woy, ini fandom Naruto, bukan Hetalia...)

Deidara ber-facepalm ria. Apa sih yang dipikirin ama temen-temen sejawatnya itu? Sekamar ama perempuan? Cih, ntar malah jadi bencong dia, walaupun sebenernya dia udah bencong dari sononya. (Dei: Author, mau gue ledakin?)

Emang sih, kamarnya udah ada dua tempat tidur, yang satu lagi bekas tempat tidurnya Sasori. Tapi, kan ga lucu kali dia sekamar sama perempuan? Halo~ dia itu cowok, cowok! –histeris-

"Nah, kalo gitu aku disini aja ya~" kata Hibari sambil unpacking barang-barangnya.

"Heh, siapa bilang kamu boleh sekamar ama aku, un?" Deidara nyolot.

"Aku yang bilang. Orang Senpai-Senpai lain aja udah setuju, ya jadi suka-suka aja~ kalo Senpai ga setuju, yang ada juga Senpai kalah suara." Jawab Hibari sekenanya.

"AAAAGH! IYA DEH! Yang penting inget satu hal! Jangan coba macem-macem di dalem kamar ini, un! Dasar Tori, un!" Deidara mulai frustasi.

"Iya, Senpai mercon kuning..." canda Hibari. Kuping Deidara cenat-cenut #dibom.

"Apa kau bilang, un?"

"Senpai MERCON KUNING. Perlu diulang?"

"Diem lo, Tori sialan, un!" sembur Deidara panas.

"Yee, dasar mercon kuning! Udah dibaikin malah ngga mau! Mau nyari ribut?" semprot Hibari ngga kalah panas.

"Jangan nyolot dong, un! Kamu tuh Kohai disini! Hargain kek Senpai-nya, un!"

"Yaudah, mau Hibari hargain berapa hah? 20.000 Ryo?"

Tanpa disadari, suara berantem mereka kedengeran sampe luar. Anggota yang lain cuma bisa ber-sighing ria.

"Baru ditinggal bentar udah berantem..." tutur Hidan.

"Takdirnya mereka kali, berantem melulu..." sosor Itachi. Keren banget Itachi bisa nyosor kaya bebek! –dibakar Amaterasu-

-sementara itu, the fighting couple...

"Mercon Kuning! Tampang cewek kaya Kunoichi minta dibanting!"

"Chiisai no Tori! Burung kecil yang minta dipanggang di kali!"

Kali ini keduanya diem. Capek kali ya, lempar-lemparan ejekan. Deidara yang pertama kali angkat bicara.

"Pokoknya, inget aja! Aku ga akan kalah, un!" Deidara langsung pergi ke luar kamar.

"Mo kemana?" tanya Hibari.

"Benerin pintu." Jawab Deidara, masih kesel. Hibari langsung ngerapiin bajunya di lemari bekas Sasori, Deidara masih benerin pintu pake clay-nya.

.

-Skip time, skip time-

.

Malam hari di markas Akatsuki.

Sunyi? Tidak, kata siapa? Orang ribut banget juga. Apalagi sekarang makanannya Deidara tumpah gara-gara nabrak Hibari, chaos ensues...

"Oi! Kalo jalan pake mata, dong, un!"

"Eh, Senpai bego! Mana ada jalan pake mata! Dimana-mana jalan tuh pake kaki! Ngga pernah belajar yah?"

"Eh, Kohai, un! Jangan nyolot dong! Aku ini Senpai, un!"

"Senpai ngga usah maksa! Udah tau Senpai yang nabrak aku! Harusnya Senpai yang minta maaf ke aku!"

Kali ini, mereka ngga cuma teriak-teriak ngeledek aja, mereka sambil lempar-lempar barang. Dari mulai krim anti-kerutnya Itachi, uang maenannya Kakuzu, sabitnya (?) Hidan, aquariumnya (?) Kisame, dan dompet Author. EH? Dei! Balikin dompet gue! Minta diembat, hah? –ikutan nyolot-

"Jangan asal marah-marah, un!"

"Senpai duluan yang marah-marah tau!"

Deidara udah siap-siap lempar DVD player kesayangan Itachi, tapi tangannya keburu ditahan sama death grip-nya si pemuda Uchiha yang keriputan –disayat-.

"Hush, jangan lempar-lempar barang! Itu DVD player cuma satu-satunya di markas ini! Bekas nyolong dari kediaman Uchiha, mahal tau!" lerai Itachi sambil curhat. Baru tau Itachi jago nyolong... –dicabik-

"Hiih... mimpi apa aku semalem, diejek ama si mercon kuning seharian..."

"Cih... dasar Kohai gatau terima kasih, un!" Deidara langsung ngunci diri sendiri di dalem kamar. Hibari nenangin diri bareng Itachi yang lagi baca-baca brosur krim anti-kerutan terbaru.

.

-Chirp Chirp-

.

Hari-hari berlalu, duo Deidara-Hibari tetep aja belum akur. Walaupun setiap ada misi, dua orang ini mampu jadi partner yang baik dan mampu kerjasama dengan baik. Setiap hari, ada aja yang diributin. Dari mulai clay-nya Deidara yang keinjek, permen apel kesukaannya Hibari yang ilang, Hosni Mubarak yang kemaren lengser, sampe Saddam Hussein yang kabarnya meninggal. Saya juga tau kok, dua yang terakhir itu sama sekali ngga nyambung.

Tapi, lama-lama Deidara ngerasa ada sesuatu yang berubah. Cara pandangnya ke Hibari, cara dia memperlakukan Hibari, sikapnya dia sama Hibari... ah, pokoknya semuanya beda! Waktu dia cerita sama Itachi, dia cuma bilang...

"Itu artinya kamu jatuh cinta, Dei. Inget apa yang otouto-ku tercinta bilang, garis batas cinta dan benci itu tipis. Jadi hati-hati kalau kamu benci sama orang, nanti kamu malah jadi cinta. Tuh liat sekarang otouto-ku jadian ama Naruto yang tadinya dia benci." Kata Itachi sambil curhat panjang-lebar. Deidara cuma bisa facepalm ngedenger apa yang temannya ini bilang.

Tapi, kata-kata Itachi barusan ada benernya juga. Mungkin dia suka sama Hibari. Tapi tentu, ngga mungkin seorang Deidara ngaku gitu aja. Dia kan punya harga diri yang tinggi. Berbanggalah kamu, Dei... –diledakin-

Tetapi, para pembaca sekalian... iman (?) Deidara akhirnya goyah waktu liat Hibari lagi belanja di toko clay langganannya #bah. Pertamanya, dia kira itu buat mainan Hibari aja, tapi pas pulang ke markas, Hibari langsung ngasihin clay yang tadi dia beli ke Deidara.

"Gantiin clay Senpai yang waktu itu ngga sengaja aku injek." Kata Hibari.

Oh Mein Jashin... –ditabok- segitu pedulinyakah Hibari? Padahal Senpainya ini suka nyolot dan tukang adu mulut sama dia #dhuar.

"Udah ya, aku mau keluar lagi, aku mau beli permen." Kata Hibari sambil berjalan pergi.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar lagu mengalun...

**Aku lagi sibuk sayang~ aku lagi kerja sayang~**

**Untuk membeli beras, dan sebongkah berlian~**

Deidara nengok ke belakang, dia liat Hidan lagi joget-joget sendiri di depan tape-nya. Ngerasa diliatin, Hidan ngeliat balik.

"Sori, lagi ritual nih..." jawab Hidan sambil terus joget.

Deidara sweatdrop. Sejak kapan ritualnya Hidan pake lagu-lagu pop-semi-dangdut?

Deidara ngelanjutin acara cengo ngeliatin clay yang tadi dikasih Hibari. Mukanya mulai panas.

"Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut kepada kamu? Selalu peluh pun menetes tiap dekat kamu. Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku? Selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku..."

Deidara ngelirik ke samping. Nge-spot Itachi yang lagi dengerin walkman sambil nyanyi gaje. Deipun kembali ber-facepalm ria. Mereka murni nyanyi apa cuma mau godain dia aja sih?

Yah, sebenernya, dari mulai pertama ketemu, Dei suka sama Hibari. Sosoknya dewasa, walaupun suka berantem kaya anak kecil. Tapi, Dei ngga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia cuma suka. CUMA.

"Tahukah kamu saat kita pertama jumpa? Hatiku berkata padamu ada yang berbeda. Tahukah sejak kita sering jalan bersama? Tiap jam menit detikku hanya ingin berdua..." Itachi masih kekeuh nyanyi.

"Diem lo, Uchiha keriputan, un." Dei langsung ngurung diri di kamar. Itachi cuma bisa pundung dibilang keriputan.

.

-Skip time, skip time-

.

Sore hari, Hibari akhirnya pulang dari tugas sucinya, yaitu beli permen apel kesukaannya. Ia langsung masuk kamar dan duduk di kasurnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Hibari, un..."

Hibari kaget, "apa, Senpai?"

"Uh... euh... ini, un..." Deidara mulai ketularan virus Azis Gagap #bletak.

"Apaan sih, Senpai?"

"A-aku... aku, un..."

"Ya...? Senpai kenapa?"

"Janji jangan marah, un?"

"Ngga akan! Apaan sih?"

"Aku... un..."

"Hmm...?" Hibari mulai ngga sabar.

"Aku suka kamu, un!" Deidara langsung meluk Hibari, Hibari langsung blushing.

"Se-Senpai! A-apa...!" tiba-tiba sebuah lagu mengalun pelan...

"Girl... you know me so well... Girl, I need you... Girl, I love you... Girl, I heart you... I know you so well... Girl, I need you... Girl, I love you... Girl, I heart you..."

...dari mulut seorang pemuda Uchiha yang keriputan #dibalang.

Hibari tersenyum kecil, ia balik memeluk Senpai-nya tersayang itu.

"Aku juga suka Senpai..."

.

-Chirp Chirp-

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, semua hal berjalan seperti biasa. Tentu saja, duo Dei-Hibari masih tetap adu mulut seperti biasa.

"Oi, Kohai sinting! Balikin clay-nya sini, un!"

"Yang nyuri bukan aku, Senpai bego!"

Yang beda adalah, kalau dulu mereka ledek-ledekannya beneran marah-marah, tapi sekarang mereka sama-sama bercanda.

"Aduh!" tiba-tiba Hibari nabrak seseorang.

"Hayo, mau lari kemana lagi, un?" tanya Deidara sambil ngasih senyum ala Russia. Dei langsung meluk Hibari.

"Ngga bisa kemana-mana... Senpai, Hibari ngga bisa napas..." Hibari berusaha keluar dari pelukannya Deidara. Anggota yang lain ketawa-ketawa.

"Akhirnya akur juga kalian..." ujar Itachi.

"Itachi-senpai... tolongin aku... Dei-senpai, lepasin..." Hibari meronta.

"Wah, wah... keren banget, pasangan paling ribut se-Akatsuki bisa jadi akur gini... Dewa Jashin memberkati kalian..." Hidan komat-kamit lagi.

"Awas ya, jangan lupa bayarannya! Jangan nunggak!" Kakuzu ngomel.

"Aku ngga bisa bayar kalo ngga dilepasin! Dei-senpai, lepasin ga? Atau aku ancurin semua clay di dalem kamar? Pilih mana?" Hibari ngancem, Deidara langsung ngelepasin pelukannya.

"I-iya, un..." Deidara kaget. Hibari langsung lari ke dapur, ngambil air seember.

"Lah, itu buat apa, Hibari-chan?" tanya Tobi yang entah kenapa ada di dapur.

"Ini? Tobi mau tau? Sini aku bisikin..." Hibari mulai kumat psycho-nya.

"Ooh... jadi gitu... ufufufu... aku ikut." Tobi mulai masuk Madara mode-nya.

-kembali lagi ke tempat dimana Deidara dan anggota lain kumpul...

"Tobi, ayo! Satu... dua..." Hibari ngangkat ember bareng Tobi.

"TIGA!" seru mereka berdua, sambil ngeguyur Deidara pake air seember yang tadi diambil. Deidara misuh-misuh gaje.

"Yay! 1-0 untuk Hibari ft. Tobi! 0-1 untuk Deidara-senpai!" Tobi high-five sama Hibari.

"HIBARI! TOBI! KATSU!" Deidara langsung ngeledakin clay-nya. Tapi, Tobi sama Hibari langsung ngehindar jadi ngga kena.

Kayanya hari-hari di Akatsuki bakal tambah rame dengan adanya unlikely pair Dei-Hiba...

.

Fin!

.

-sementara itu Kakuzu...

"Woy, jangan buang-buang air! Air itu MAHAL! Hemat!"

Kayaknya bentar lagi Kakuzu bakal jadi bintang iklan axis yang baru deh...

.

Real fin!

.

.

.

**Kisa-chan: hahahaha! Ini sudah di press biar jadi complete one-shot! Ngga percaya masih bisa ngelanjutin fic abal ini (-_-;;) semoga aja hasilnya ngga se-abal yang kukira...**

**Kyouya: di akhirnya promosi tuh...**

**Kisa-chan: biarin ah, promosi dikit...**

**Kyouya: yak, Flames are accepted! Kecuali Flame pair, atau flame karena ngga suka sama Author-nya.**

**Kisa-chan: flame yang kaya gitu mending buat bakar sate padang!**

**Kyouya: akhir kata, RnR and CnC please!**

**Kisa+Kyouya: Kisa and Kyouya, off!**

**.**

**.**

**Salam damai dari Siberia,**

**.**

**.**

**Kirarin Ayasaki aka Kisa-chan**

**Kyouya Ayasaki aka Kyouya**


End file.
